


Daisy Chain

by Akifall



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Prince Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only 2% of the worlds male population are omega, Prince Sherlock is one of those omegas. When his best friend disappears, Sherlock feels more alone than ever. That is until the annual ball 11 years later when Sherlock finally finds out where his best friend has been hiding. </p><p>Warning rating may go up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is rubbish, plot is rubbish, im rubbish :)

Rare

That’s what they called him; a rare breed, like some sort of dog. He hadn’t asked to be this way, he hadn’t asked to be born into royalty nor had he asked to be born an omega of all things. A male omega no less, the most desired of them all. As a counterpart to the 4% of female Alphas in the world, only 2% of the male population were omega. Omega, were both the most beautiful and desired. Most- if not all- were worshipped by society. Sherlock was a prince in title and in blood.

His mother’s family had been of blue blood, where his father had been at the time, second to the throne. They had met at the annual ball the royal family threw once a year and the two had instantly fell for one another, a year later they were wed with a baby on the way. 6 Years later and Sherlock was born as their second child.

Mycroft was born an Alpha, although not as rare as an Omega male or a prime Alpha- he was still in a position to command respect and gained many followers with his political commands and his war tactics. He was praised as the young prodigy and was to be the king once his uncle passed on the crown; as such he was strict and stern and would constantly be in front of cameras as the face of his family. Sherlock was rarely ever a subject to the public eye, being the second child to a royal family gave him much more freedom to do what he wanted. If it weren't royal family pictures taken once every Christmas, the public would have completely forgotten who Sherlock was.

Sherlock loved to explore as a child, and upon stumbling to the stables with his dog Redbeard, he had met a boy slightly older than him, tending to the horses. The boy’s name was John and apart from Redbeard, he was Sherlock’s only friend. The two would meet nearly every day to talk,

Sherlock learned that John was the son of a farmer’s wife who desired children above all else, as a beta the farmer couldn’t give his wife children, so they approached an alpha that would do the job. Several months later Harry and John were born, and much later the farmer’s wife had eloped with the alpha mistakenly leaving John behind. The farmer loved John like he was his own son so he decided to sell the farm and move further up north near the city to give John a better chance at modern life. There his father would breed and tame horses and after a lot of success he was called upon by the army to raise their horses for battle. Mycroft had approached the man himself, and had offered John a job as a stable boy until such time that his father would return.

The two boys steadily grew into young men, where John filled out with firm muscles and became tan from the sunlight. Sherlock remained slim and pale. Both men were beautiful in their own ways- but Sherlock looked like the sort of person artists only dreamed of painting. With time, came hormone changes- where John didn’t even need a second glance to tell people his secondary gender, Sherlock was another matter entirely. Doctors flourished to the kingdom in secret and examined the younger man who secretly hoped above all else to be a beta. There was no denying that Sherlock had fallen head first for his only friend, and where Alpha/Alpha relationships were usually frowned upon, Beta/Alpha relationships were more accepted. It was on that last day together while John and Sherlock laid across the grass breathless from a chase side by side that suddenly in an instance everything changed. Sherlock turned to John smiling and John had grinned back for a moment, before he brought his hand close to Sherlock’s face and cradled his cheek. Sherlock stilled, eyes widening as John pressed forward and landed a gentle kiss on his lips. Sherlock felt his body freeze and his heart sped up as John continued to kiss his silently.

And then the next thing he knew, he was alone, crying out as the warmth spread out from within him. His thighs wet and his hands in places he never knew felt so good. But he felt like he’d been cracked in half, like someone was meant to be holding his outstretched hand as he screamed and felt heat burst from his front and back. “JOHN!” He screamed. And through the insanity of that night, he still felt his heart break as no one came for him. It was only later on that he was finally told that he was an omega.

-

_**11 Years Later** _

-

The ball was tedious to say the least; families from all over the country had flocked to meet the royal family. Most brought their alphas son, hoping that the omega prince would find interest in them. Sherlock had sneered at every single one and refused every dance. Mycroft stood beside him almost protectively and sighed when Sherlock turned down yet another offer. “Couldn’t you even pretend to be friendly? You could potentially start a war little brother.” Mycroft said offering a smile and a nod to a passing family. “You want me to whore myself outside to these people? Why not audition me off to the highest bidder and be done with it!” Sherlock spat.

The young prince was the picture of elegance even with his face twisted in disgust and most if not all people in the room desired him. Sherlock felt his heart sting a bit at the idea of becoming docile, he had watched the omega women group together for their daily sewing session- some spoke of dreams that they had before becoming mothers while some praised their alphas for looking after them. Sherlock knew that most, if not all the people that desired him- didn’t care about him at all; they just saw a rare breed they wanted to collect.

As the night went on, people began to leave until only a few people remained. Mycroft had long since retired to bed and had instructed Sherlock to stay until the ball was officially over at midnight. Ten minutes to midnight, a man boldly approached the omega. “Dance with me.” He demanded. “I don’t think so.” Sherlock sneered and to his surprise the man suddenly took a step forward crowding into Sherlock’s personal space; before he could react, the guard beside him grabbed hold of the man and growled. “Don’t try that again.” The guard threatened before forcibly pushing the man away from Sherlock. The guard turned to Sherlock and suddenly Sherlock felt his body go numb.

“John.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm super sorry if its rubbish I got a head ache and I suck sorry :(
> 
> Take heed the rating has gone up, this is because I'm not sure if the content is T anymore so I'm just turning it up to M to be safe. And if it gets to steamy it will be E sorry! :(
> 
> Also sorry for grammar errors D:

When John had met Sherlock for the first time, you could say his life completely changed.  
He knew instantly that something was different about the pale boy and felt drawn to him and it seemed Sherlock felt the same. They spoke nearly every day and although Sherlock never said that he was, John knew that the young prince felt alone.  
They often spread themselves across the grass amongst the daisies staring at the sky as they spoke about the past, present and future.  
As they grew older, Sherlock’s beauty enhanced and John loved him deeper. He wanted to hold his childhood friend in a way that lovers did, and protect him from all that would hurt him. But the reality of it was John wasn’t noble. He was of the common people and could offer Sherlock nothing in exchange for his hand. And as a prince, John was simply not compatible.

One night John received a letter from his father. His father was saving funds for a home suitable for the two and in just a few months the two might be able to live together again. John despaired. He didn’t want to leave Sherlock for anything, and although the prospect of living with his father again made him happy he knew that he belonged with Sherlock even if it was a life of just protecting this beautiful man. 

A few days later, he and Sherlock spread themselves across the fields after a lengthy chase, Sherlock turned, panting as he tried to catch his breathe. He smiled at his friend, stray curls falling over his face and the sun rolled over the two. John felt such love and need and before he knew it, he had learned across and without thinking kissed Sherlock. He was in heaven.  
It felt so right, and he tangled his free hand with Sherlock’s and rolled on top of him. Sherlock gasped as they suddenly broke apart, and the two stared at one another trying to catch their breath before Sherlock surged up bringing John down on him and capturing those lips.  
John felt his heart soar as they exchanged the heated kiss, he let his hand roam underneath Sherlock’s shirt and Sherlock threw back his head and cried out in ecstasy when John’s hand brushed across his nipple.  
John leant down and nipped on Sherlock’s neck which caused the younger man to bite his lip and supress the moan that threatened to escape his lips. His legs grew weak and suddenly heat began to pool and warmth spread down his legs. John froze as a sweet smell punctured the air and wrenching away, he noticed Sherlock’s eyes were dim and his trousers were wet. 

“Hot, John, Hot- please, I’m hot inside, I need-“A cold dread gripped John as suddenly he understood what was happening. He had triggered a heat… Sherlock’s heat. And with as much will power he could muster he scooped Sherlock up and ran towards the palace.  
Sherlock cried out and begged to John, nipping at his arms and kissing wherever he could reach. John quickly found a guard, who tried to pry Sherlock out of John’s arm which earned a growl from both of them. John felt a deep need to take Sherlock away and make him his; but the part that loved and respected his friend wanted Sherlock to be in his right mind and in control.  
A group of guards (all of which were Beta) quickly began escorting the two down a corridor when they suddenly stopped. John frowned and Sherlock nestled his head against John shielding his face with the older mans arm, before he was suddenly grabbed and pulled away. Sherlock screamed and tried to hold on and John grabbed hold of his outstretched hand before the guards pulled him back.  
“NO! JOHN! PLEASE DON’T! PLEASE! I want John! I love him please!” John’s eyes widened and as though they sensed him falter the guards pulled him back harder and their hands fell apart.  
“No…” John whispered as Sherlock disappeared behind a door, a look of complete devastation on his face. I couldn’t protect him John thought and as the needle entered him from the back, all he felt was worthlessness as the darkness took him.  
-  
When John awoke after 3 days, he knew that he was far from the palace. He pushed himself up with a groan and noticed his father nearby. His father turned and sighed as he noticed his son awake, he then put on a smile which didn’t quite reach him eyes.  
“Heya Son; how you feeling?” He asked. John looked around and noticed that there were a lot of filled boxes and not a lot of furniture. Tears began to fill his eyes and he threw his arm over his head.  
“No…”  
-  
As years went by, John lived a life filled with fighting and coming home with new bruises. He learnt something new every time he fought how to beat people no matter how many big or small they were how to fight someone that was armed. And every time he came home, his father would wait up with a first aid box.  
He knew his father felt guilty for accepting Mycroft’s money, he hadn’t known that John and the youngest Holmes were so deeply involved and when the offer came through to pay the remaining amount needed for the house; his father had jumped at the prospect.  
He only knew something was up when two people brought John to him unconscious and then left without a word. John knew his father blamed himself but John couldn’t stand coming home to see his father grow old and waiting up with a first aid box nestled in his lap. 

After 5 years of fighting John joined the army and learned first-hand what it was like to be shot at and how to kill. He was awarded medals and was photographed for the newspapers. But in reality he hated killing and after returning to the barracks he would curl up and cry, remembering their faces. He wrote letters to his father, and he wrote letters to Sherlock. Although his father was the only person to reply back, he still sought true happiness chasing the Sherlock in his dreams.  
3 years fighting, John returned home stronger than before. His father was eagerly awaiting him with the first aid box and a smile so dazzling that John forgot for a moment about the fighting and thanked the heavens that he was brought home alive to this man.  
-  
After 3 short months, his father passed away in his bed. John had held his hand and cried.  
-  
Her name was Harry Watson. This strange woman who looked so much like him.  
And he was her brother. It was strange suddenly having a sister as though it was made up.  
But there was his name on the birth certificate she had for him.  
‘John Watson’  
The two spoke about their lives. Harry was a Beta living with an Omega Female. Their mother had died two years prior and their biological father had died shortly after, leaving Harry and John a sum of money. Their father had located John after he’d been discharged from the army but didn’t feel it was right to suddenly approach John while the man he called dad was still alive.  
In the letter he left John was a cheque for 5 grand and an apology letter to his father. He had hoped to make peace before his time of passing but had died before the letter was sent. Harry mourned her parents and for a while didn’t have courage to approach the man she was supposed to call her brother.  
And while it was awkward and they would probably never met again, John was glad to have met the woman who was supposed to be his sister.*  
-  
Mycroft would never let John Doyle back to the palace. However John Watson, a solider from his army with a shining recommendation was a no brainer. When a notice went out offering positions as guards, John quickly applied and after 3 years he bore the Holmes sigil across his cloak. The first time he saw Sherlock again, he had to keep himself from revealing his identity. Sherlock had somehow become more beautiful and graceful. But he was also cold and lonely; sometimes he would stare off as though he was remembering something.  
When John found out there was a royal ball he had kicked his helmet across the room with a snarl. If Sherlock didn’t want to be with anyone then let him roam free, his family were trying to cage him and it broke John’s heart. It didn’t matter that Sherlock was an omega; to him Sherlock was still the boy he fell in love with the one he’d do anything to see smile.  
-  
“Don’t try that again.” John snarled at the Alpha before pushing him away.  
And suddenly he felt something touch him, he turned to see Sherlock, his hand held up and shaking and his eyes wide with shock.  
“John?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I feel like Harry and John know that they just wanted to make sure they know each other exist, but I think they are both content with the lives they had. So I don't think they would meet again.
> 
> I'm not sure if anyone wants more backstory or just more Sherlock/John I suck at backstories :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First up, I'm really sorry how rubbish this is. I haven't been in a writing mood and after reading so many great fanfics I just feel I can't keep up.

“John?”   
Sherlock stared at the man in shock for a moment, his facial expressions softening as he searched John’s eyes for answers and then his features hardened and with a sharp bark he announced the party to be over and was exiting the hall quickly.  
John followed him and when they were out of eyesight of the others, he began to sprint catching up with the prince.   
“Sherlock “John yelled, his hand brushed against the omegas and Sherlock swung back landing a slap across John’s face, eyes lit with fury.   
“Don’t touch me.” He hissed.   
“You don’t ever get to touch me.” Sherlock choked out before he left John alone in the hallway.  
-

The next time John saw Sherlock, he was standing in his house.   
It had been nearly a week since Sherlock had left him. During that time, John hadn’t returned back to work and was set about leaving. He had uprooted Sherlock’s life and probably caused more bad than good.

“Sherlock?” Sherlock turned to him and instantly John knew that something was wrong. Sherlock’s face was red and his eyes swollen from crying. John reached for him and quickly Sherlock sunk into his arms and let out a sob.   
“It’s Redbeard… John.” John closed his eyes as Sherlock gripped hold on his arm.   
“He’s dead. I woke up, and he was… he was my only friend and now he’s…” Sherlock continued to weep and John lifted his hand and caressed his hair gently.   
“I’m so sorry Sherlock. I’m so sorry.” He whispered. Saddened, John silently thanked his canine friend for protecting the love of his life in his absence  
When John would often patrol the castle, he would sometimes come across Redbeard sitting outside Sherlock’s room, the dog would often come up to John and pounce on him playfully; the other guards were surprised by this as usually Redbeard would just growl at them.

John guided Sherlock to his bed and carefully placed him down. The man looked at John through tears before finally succumbing to exhausted sleep.   
In his sleep Sherlock looked much too innocent. His face softened and all cause of stress left his facial features. John gently wiped a stray tear that ran down Sherlock’s check and then squeezed his hand reassuringly; as he pulled away Sherlock lifted his head up.   
“Don’t go.” He mumbled.  
-  
They both sat together, a fire built beside them; crackling and spitting embers. Sherlock sat in the armchair that belonged to John’s father, nursing a warm cup of tea as he stared into the flames.   
“I’m sorry… for you know before.” Sherlock said.   
John sighed then took a sip from his own mug before placing it down onto a coaster.  
“I don’t blame you for being angry… but I want you to know, I did everything I could to get back. I… wanted to see you again.” John confessed avoiding the intense stare his friend was giving him.   
“Is it because I’m a… well you know.” Sherlock asked smoothing his finger across the rim of his cup.   
John looked at him alarmed.

“Of course not! Sherlock, you were… are, my best friend- I didn’t want to leave you. Since that day, I’ve never, not for one moment forgot about you; and it’s not because you’re prince or omega. You must know Sherlock… your special to me.” John confessed.  
The omega closed his eyes, remembering a sequence of hands reaching out and the look of complete loss on John’s face. As they pulled him back, he had fought hard and suddenly his body felt light and his eyes were shutting. The ghost of that feeling made him feel helpless.  
Mycroft had been almost seemed ashamed of his brother the next time they saw one another. “Looks like were both to be trapped now, little brother.” He had said. 

Suddenly Sherlock stood up and threw his cup against the wall with a snarl.  
“I’m not trapped! My life won’t be decided for me!” He hissed.   
He wouldn’t be like his brother. Confined to strict rules and be the an object for the public to fawn over. He wasn’t that person, he didn’t want to suddenly be surrounded by people admiring him just because he was an omega, and he didn’t want an Alpha that wanted him for that reason to.

John reached for him quickly, pressing a cloth against Sherlock’s face as blood streamed from a small cut.   
“Idiot.” He whispered fondly, eyes widening as Sherlock’s hand covered his.   
“I know; I’m an idiot. Why was I still looking when I knew where I belonged?”   
Sherlock pressed their foreheads together and brought John forward so they were inches apart. 

“You belong to me John.”   
And Sherlock kissed him. Nothing else mattered to Sherlock anymore now that they were back together, and for the first time in a while Sherlock felt he belonged somewhere in this confusing world that wanted to restrain him.  
John closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart. This was all he ever wanted; just this was enough, having Sherlock here in his arms.   
And it didn’t matter what the future brought, together they felt they could face on anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should continue with this or stick with one-shots from now on ^-^  
> Anyway thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So decided to write another chapter   
> I've been busy so sorry this is a bit late >__

Sherlock was beautiful.  
Well this hadn’t just occurred to John. But today in particular Sherlock was extremely beautiful.

The prince sat at the buffet table as family members and guests joined- John could see Sherlock’s mother- aged but still fetching in her own right and his father and brother sat by one another discussing politics. Sherlock was sat by a mousey female and they would make small talk but his eyes were always on John. John flushed as Sherlock licked his lips seductively and then he smirked slightly and that made John feel very hot indeed. 

As the food was carried out, Sherlock turned his attention to his brother who was pushing his chair in closer to the table and reaching for the buttered bread.  
“Mycroft, I know you’re eager for food; but I’d like to make an announcement if I may?” Sherlock asked. Mycroft froze, and then sighed.  
“This better be good Little Brother.” He then tapped a knife against his glass and everyone fell silent.  
“The Prince would like to make an announcement.” Mycroft proclaimed motioning his hand towards Sherlock as if people didn’t know who he was.  
Sherlock grinned as Mycroft stole a sausage from a tray when he thought no one would notice. 

“I’d like to announce my engagement.”  
That got everyone’s attention, including Mycroft who began choking in shock.  
His mother and father looked just as alarmed, although his mother looked somewhat hopeful while his father looked confused.  
“Mother, Father. You might not have known this… but as a child- I liked to explore. Upon which I met a young alpha named John,” Mycroft’s hand twitched at the mention of John’s name  
“We spent a lot of time together and soon we became very close friends. So many of my greatest childhood memories were with John and before we knew it, we had grown. And that’s when I presented as an omega and fell into my first heat. And John… he protected me.” Sherlock smiled fondly at the guard and suddenly Mycroft was following his gaze, eyes cold as they locked with Mycroft’s.  
So different from Sherlock’s loving gaze, Mycroft’s eyes were like ice, solid and cold which made John feel uneasy. 

“I’d like your consent. I wish to wed and bond with John. He’s the only one I’ve ever felt I could be myself with and I know he’ll protect me and any offspring we will no doubt have.” John’s heart jumped at the mention of possibly having children with Sherlock. Imagining the slim man grow heavy with his child made his heart race and other regions began to show interest, he would save this particular fantasy for later though. 

His father look surprised while his mother looked joyful.  
“Oh sweetheart of course you have our blessing! I can’t believe that the day has come- to be honest I didn’t think you’d want Alpha, and children to?! Howard, we can be grandparents, there’s so much to prepare. Invitations, the cake; what should I wear? What should Sherlock wear, when and where, theres just so much to thi-“Mycroft slammed his hand down on the table and suddenly their mum fell silent.  
His eyes were cast downwards and his hands clenched. 

“Is that how you want to live out the rest of your days Sherlock? What happens when John gets bored of you- will he sell you to a whorehouse? Are you going to submit to him like some sort of pet? I won’t let that happen” He growled. Sherlock stood up and towered over his brother in silent fury and John did everything he could to keep hold of his composure. 

“You really think I’m going to whore myself out, grow submissive and loss my real identity because I’m an omega. John see’s past that, you know he does. If he hadn’t, he would have taken me that first time and by god I wish he did. I lost him for 11 years because of you. 11 years of being paraded around like some peacock and told to entertain those important people. Do you know that most of them tried to push me to my knees when you weren’t looking!? Asked me to suck them off in exchange for their favour?! You took my one chance of happiness and now I have it back you deny that of me?!” Sherlock snarled. 

John finally gave up the act, rushed to his lover’s aid and embraced him; Sherlock embraced him back shakily and then stared into John’s eyes with hope and determination.  
“I’m sorry if you find me unacceptable for your brother- but the truth is- I’m in love with him. I was in love with him before we even knew he was omega. I can’t give him wealth, or land or even anything fancy. What I can give him is love, protection, a home, maybe even a family. And I will spend each day loving him. But it will be on his terms, not your parents, not yours, not mine- his terms.” John said. Sherlock smiled at him lovingly and nuzzled into John’s hand as he placed it on his cheek. 

Mycroft growled and lurched over the table, and suddenly the food went flying as Mycroft swiped it clean and made a grab for John. Sherlock reacted quickly, blocking John with his own body and suddenly John screamed his name as he was sent flying down the table, cutlery smashing and shards digging into his skin and then he stopped and lay slumped and unresponsive.  
John was rushing to him in an instant while Mycroft paled. The older brother approached Sherlock shakily.  
“Sherlock…?” His voice cracked, he reached forward to touch Sherlock’s face but John snarled at him and pulled his friend away.  
“John…”Sherlock mumbled dazedly, his eyes opening as blood ran down from his cut eyebrow. Although some of the cuts looked deep, John knew from his years tending to wounds that most of them would just need cleaning and dressing. John cradled Sherlock close before scooping his lover up and proceeding to leave the hall. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of him. I swear on my life.” He said turning slightly to Sherlock’s mum. She looked at him teary eyed and reached for Sherlock’s hand, she squeezed it, a tear running down her cheek, and then nodded. John turned one last time to glance back at Mycroft before leaving.

Mycroft slammed his fist hard down onto the table, many of the guests had already left at this point but those who stuck around for the drama suddenly skittered off sensing danger.  
“Weak, I’m weak… weak…”  
-  
He couldn’t protect her.  
He wanted to give her the entire world; but she had stayed true to her forced bond.  
And now he was standing by her bed, her cold body naked and her eyes a distant blue. 

He had loved her since they were children  
Loved the way she talked to him as though he were special  
She loved how smart he was  
She loved that he wanted to protect her  
She loved to hear him fawn over his baby brother  
She loved that he loved her

He had broken when the light of his life had been forced bonded after they had their first and only argument, she was falling into heat and wanted to bond with him, he wanted to talk to her before doing the deed. Rejected she tried to run home, her soon to be alpha had grabbed her long hair and forced her against the dirty wall and bit into her hard. Mycroft loved her long hair, she had always wanted to cut it… but didn’t because she knew he liked it.

He had tried to take her back, but the alpha was strong and threatened to kill her if Mycroft so much as went near her.  
The last day he saw her; he kissed her and told her to stay.  
“I’m not her; you’re chasing a lost dream.”  
The next time her Alpha fell off her after a rut, she took a gun and shot him in the head before turning the gun on herself.  
“Weak… I’m weak.” Mycroft cried as he held her body close. 

He locked his heart away that day and once he found out his brother was an omega he knew that he couldn’t let someone else he loved get hurt.

Even if it meant his brother hating him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex, sex, sexual scene! You be warned, the rating here be changed D: This is just a smut scene because I haven't written anything for a while, and I tried not to get flustered XD ahah

It took a day for Sherlock to fully recover, the force he had been thrown at had knocked him out cold for a couple of hours and when he awoke John insisted that Sherlock stayed in bed. The first time John presented him with food; Sherlock had reached over pulling John under him. Grinning down at the startled alpha, he leaned down and kissed John gently. 

John kissed back, his hand slowly reaching up to cradle Sherlock’s cheek. Sherlock rolled off John and nuzzled into John’s side allowing John to stroke his hair softly. They talked to one another, about the past and the future; laughter bubbled from their throats and heated kisses were exchanged.   
Before long Sherlock’s shirt had been discarded and John was sliding his hands over the omega’s chest, resting at his nipples and pinching them. Sherlock gasped and threw his head back. Omega’s were known to be highly sensitive and before long Sherlock was crying out as John brushed his hand against his clothed erection  
“Do you know how gorgeous you look?” John whispered, Sherlock snapped his head up to John’s and saw the heated gaze aimed at him; and for the first time in his life he felt truly wanted. The amount of emotions he felt overwhelmed him and he picked up John’s hand and kissed it gently; John sighed happily and then bent his head and their lip met. 

As quick as a flash, Sherlock shoved down John’s trouser and forced John onto his back, sweeping over him like a giant shadow before shuffling down. John could only watch as Sherlock’s mouth descended onto his erection and he let out a shout as his lover took him all the way into his throat.   
Sherlock let out a content noise which shot pleasure through John’s body. John cried out, and shook his head as though he were trying to deny the pleasure he felt.   
“Sher- what are- oh god…” John bit into his lip as Sherlock looked up at him, John’s cock completely hidden in Sherlock’s mouth. The omega’s eyes sparkled as he bobbed his head a little and suddenly John reached up desperately to try and warn Sherlock. Sherlock pinned down John’s hands and shook his head.   
“Sher- your chok-!” Despite his warning, John couldn’t stop his impending orgasm and suddenly he was cumming. Sherlock throat drank what John could offer him and when he finally let John pull out; he licked his lips and then smiled content.   
“Mmm… thanks for the meal.” Sherlock said licking his lips. John face flushed and for a moment they stared at one another both heavily panting. And then as though a switch had been flipped on, John growled and pushed Sherlock onto his back, his hands snaking into Sherlock’s boxers.   
Sherlock’s eyes widened in surprise as the fabric lifted from below to accommodate John’s hand but then his face flushed with shame as John grasped hold of his wilting cock. 

“Came already did you?” John grinned before caressing Sherlock and despite just cumming Sherlock felt his erection come back to life, and oh god… that was new! John pumped the omega’s erection and let his other hand pinch Sherlock’s nipple. Sherlock screeched, his toes clenching as the most intense pleasure he had ever felt swept through him.   
John stared at him with half hooded eyes with such intensity that Sherlock bucked against John, John in response descended upon his other nipple and flicked it with his tongue.   
“John, I’m…” Sherlock cried out, John stopped moving for a moment to rearrange the omega so that Sherlock’s face rested on the side of his collarbone, he looked down at his hand dancing through the fabric.   
“Are you going to cum?” He hissed into Sherlock’s ear peppering kisses near his neck. Sherlock wept in response, John sped his hand up.   
“Cum for me baby.”  
And Sherlock screamed and then clung to John and wept through his orgasm before relaxing against John.

Sweat trickled off his body and he groaned when John removed his hand.   
“I love you.” He mumbled  
John’s eyes softened and he pulled the covers over them, before Sherlock turned and they kissed.   
When they pulled away, Sherlock was only half awake.   
“Sleep.” John whispered.   
His hand carded through Sherlock’s hair. Just when John thought Sherlock was asleep he heard his name being mumbled. 

“John?”  
“Yea?”  
“When I wake up I’ll probably be hungry again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was seriously half tempted to just put and 'they did the do' but hopefully someone will like this *nervous laugh*


End file.
